The effects of lower and higher dosages of amitriptyline (30 and 150 mg/day) are studied in patients with Atypical Facial Pain. The following are being evaluated: chronic pain, depression, anxiety, rating of acute pain induced by heat application to the skin, quality of sleep and sleep disorders and beta-endorphin blood levels. A double-blind incomplete cross-over design of drug administration is used and each subject is administered in two 4-week periods two of the following: placebo, high or low dose of amitriptyline.